Dancing on a Knife's Edge
by Kumo13
Summary: Samuru couldn't help but wonder, what was about Rikki Ryugasaki that seemed to put him on edge, the boy is harmless. Or is he? Rikki has a secret that none of the other B-shots know, and its one that they probably won't like. So what happens when suddenly, everything they thought they knew about Rikki, falls away? Part 1 of the Dragons Blade series.


**I recently started rewatching B-daman Fireblast, and my head has just been exploding with so many cool ideas for some fanfictions I can write. This is probably one of the weirder ones, but also definitely one of my favorites. Don't ask where I got the idea, I don't really know myself. Also do you think that the title is a little too** _ **edgy,**_ **or is just me? Lol, I couldn't help myself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own B-daman or Assassination Classroom**

Rikki would never forget his year in that classroom, with their beloved teacher.

How could he, after all it was Korosensei that encouraged him to chase his dream of being an explorer, despite what everyone else said.

He'd ended up in E-class not because he had bad grades, no in fact he was quite smart and had the grades to prove it. Actually the reason he got demoted to E-class was because he couldn't resist a mystery or a secret that needed finding out, he stuck his nose where it didn't belong one to many times and it got the principal annoyed with him. So like all the other kids he didn't want to deal with, the principal decided to send him to E-class.

That had not been a great time for him. For a while he'd been a stressed out mess, because even if he had the grades he wouldn't be able to go to the school he wanted to go to thanks to the E-class reputation, and it's not like he can just go back to the main campus by doing well on midterms since he was sent there for 'bad behavior' instead of just grades.

Then Korosensei happened and everything got more complicated, yet somehow better.

They started training to become assassins capable of killing Korosensei. Hand to hand combat, shooting and knife work with Karasuma-sensei. And seduction and language skills with Bitch-sensei.

As it turned out Rikki was an excellent hand to hand combat fighter, he also had excellent aim and became one of the best snipers in the class up there with Hayami and Chiba. When the others asked how he was so good when it came to hand to hand, he would simply explain that ever since he was a kid he'd been training his body so that it would be strong so that he could become an explorer just like he'd always wanted.

As it turned out he was also quite skilled at infiltration, thanks to a skill that he and Nagisa seemed to share. They both looked killer in a dress.

Korosensei had set him back on his path, but with a little something extra and a whole lot more friends at his back.

Even now two years after Korosensei's death they're all still together. They decided as a class that they would each follow their own career paths, but that they would also work together as the world's greatest team of assassins.

So now two years after the end of that wondrous year Rikki finds himself as a champion B-shot, a part time assassin and a grade A student to boot, he thinks Korosensei would be proud of him.

-BRAKE LINE-

Samuru, couldn't help but think that there was something off about his blue haired friend. Ever since the day he'd met Rikki Ryugasaki, he could tell there was something different about him. From his uncannily good aim, to his exceptional determination. When the other boy would be in the midst of of a B-daman battle, he would sometimes get this look in his eyes, not unlike a predator who's about to go for the throat.

It would unnerve him a bit, but those feelings were always brushed aside the minute Rikki's bright grin would light the boys face up. After all how could someone as kind and sweet as Rikki ever hope to hurt anyone.

But he could never shake the feeling that the other was hiding something. And maybe that something had to do with his occasionally abnormal speed when he was moving, or instincts that were just a bit too sharp, or the way he would sometimes line up for a shot with Dracyan in a similar fashion to the way one would with a gun. The posture seeming as natural as breathing.

Maybe, just maybe there was something else to Rikki Ryugasaki that he just didn't know yet.

Samuru wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

 **Ok. Well, that's it I should have the second part out soon enough. This was just kind of the introduction, the real story is on its way. So let me know what you think in the reviews, I read all of them.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


End file.
